What I Missed the Most
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Emma and Snow have finally returned home. There's catching up to be done and questions to be answered. What will happen when Regina and Emma are reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here we go with the usual author's note. I'd like to thank followers, favourites and reviewers. I'm genuinely glad that there are people out there that think my stories are decent, so thanks. Reviews are always welcome, encouraged even. I've been in a crappy mood lately and my muse went on a vacation without inviting me so I had to wait for her to come back or at least send me a postcard. I got the post card it read: "Hi, Wish you were here. I miss you more than anything but there's free cocktails here and I don't need to work my ass off either. See you when I get back, try not to miss me too much." She still hasn't returned but I managed to get something out of the post card. I can only hope it doesn't suck. I'm going to throttle her when she comes back, but strangely I do miss her. **

**Characters don't belong to me. Mistakes do.**

The joyfully reunited group exited Gold's pawnshop and headed towards Granny's Diner. Emma lingered at the back of the group walking at a slow pace. Once the group drifted far enough away from the blonde, she quickly back tracked towards the pawnshop. She arrived just in time for Regina exiting the shop. The brunette surreptitiously wiped a hand under her eyes while the blonde stood silently before her.

"Can I help you Miss Swan or do you simply plan on practicing your statue impersonation?"

Blinking Emma carefully drew closer to the woman before her as if she were a timid beast that would scurry away from her at any given time, when she was within reaching distance of the brunette she stopped. "You've already helped me today. I wouldn't want you to go over your good deed quota and make yourself unwell."

Scoffing Regina glared at the impudence of the blonde. "I didn't know you cared dear."

Emma shrugged. "Neither did I."

Regina turned walking away from the shop and leaving Emma to do as she pleased. It took all of a second before she had made the decision to walk with the other woman. They silently walked in step with one another, both feeling surprisingly comfortable in each other's presence. Regina eyed the younger woman at her side, strangely happy that she was there. Begrudgingly she admitted to herself that she was genuinely glad that the blonde was back. It hadn't been nearly as much fun verbally sparring with Charming or any of the other residents of the little town for that matter as it was to spar with the feisty Sheriff. Not to mention Regina's lack of a decent night's sleep since her sporadic bed mate had been gone.

Hands stuffed in her pockets of her snug jeans Emma casually strolled alongside Regina, pointedly showing no sign of realising that she was being watched. Until the brunette tried to turn up into Mifflin Street. Emma quickly hooked one of Regina's arms through her own holding the Queens hand with her free hand to ensure that the woman stayed beside her. Regina struggled for a moment trying to release her captured arm from the blondes grip, with no luck.

"Where exactly are we going Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked resigned to her fate.

"Granny's."

At that reply Regina stopped, causing Emma to stumble backwards one leg horizontal with the pavement and her free arm flailing wildly in an effort to stop herself from meeting the pavement. The Queen shook her head and took pity on the blonde tugging the klutz forward with their joined arms.

"Thanks." Emma said breathlessly hazel eyes shining in gratitude.

"You can repay me by not taking me to Granny's, dear."

"I want you there Regina. Of all the things and people I've had to deal with recently, you're the only one that I want anything to do with. So it would mean a lot to me if you would come with me."

Regina wasn't sure which part of the blondes confession got to her but she found herself nodding and being led once more to the Diner. Perhaps with the Saviour by her side it wouldn't be too harrowing.

* * *

The noise from the Diner grew louder the closer the pair got to it. Loud cheering and laughing, music playing clearly a good time was being had. Standing at the entrance Emma rolled her shoulders and thought about turning around and going to the Mayor's mansion instead, the only thing stopping her from doing so was Regina. The woman would never let her live it down if she chickened out now. The great White Knight who had slain a dragon, faced a wraith amongst other things was afraid of entering a Diner full of her friends and acquaintances.

The only problem was Emma didn't really know them. The people that she knew had changed; they were a combination of real people and fairytale characters. Some of them weren't even human, Emma wasn't sure she'd ever be able to come to terms with that. Leroy was a dwarf for crying out loud and she was sure that he and his brothers weren't the weirdest inhabitants of Storybrooke. Surprisingly it was Regina who opened the door both women entering the Diner still attached at the arm.

The silence that descended was deafening. All eyes turned to the Evil Queen and the Saviour staring slack jawed in disbelief at the sight of the two women standing united. Regina ever regal walked with her head held high, the blonde happily following her lead to the bar. The crowd parted allowing them unhindered access to their destination; it wasn't until Emma saw a small figure sat at the bar that their course made sense to her.

Henry sat on the bar stool wondering if he was dreaming, maybe it really had been too good to be true. Maybe Emma was still lost in another world and his mum hadn't done anything to help save his beloved White Knight and Snow White. But looking at the two women, his two mothers Henry knew that what he was seeing was real. His mum didn't look as perfect as she usually did, she looked tired and there was wariness in her eyes that he was not used to seeing in the usually unflappable women. Then there was Emma he knew that if he were dreaming Emma wouldn't look nervous, she wouldn't be allowing herself to be led around by his mum of all people, she would be standing tall and proud ready to tell everyone of her heroic deeds. In reality his blonde hero looked ready to run the only thing anchoring her, the brunette that had her arm looped through the blondes.

Henry couldn't explain the feeling that was slowly spreading through his chest at seeing the Evil Queen and the White Knight together. It was a contradiction good and evil don't stand united it's one of the unspoken rules that must be adhered to. Seeing them together couldn't be a good thing yet he was happy. But it was wrong to feel that, right?

"Hey kid." Emma ruffled his hair affectionately.

Regina reached out to fix the boys hair, smiling when he didn't flinch and allowed her to do so. "Hello Henry."

"Hi." Henry's attention was caught by movement he saw from the corner of his eye. "What are you…"

Henry never got to finish the question as Emma was forcefully pulled away from Regina, the blonde falling towards Snow and Regina stumbling, gracefully, a step forward to right her centre of gravity. Charming towered in front of Regina standing between her and his daughter.

"What the hell?" Emma stood, marching the small distance to the man that had treated her like a ragdoll only moments before. At the raised hand she got in reply from Charming Emma felt her anger soar to a whole new level. In a move she had learned during her time as a bounty hunter Emma grabbed the offending hand and dragged it over her shoulder twisting her body as she did so to send the Prince flying towards his wife. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. If you've got a problem say it don't just manhandle whoevers pissing you off."

"Dear you're coming across as a hypocrite after your retaliation." Regina smiled at the glare she received at her comment.

"You'd rather I let him threaten you?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. You don't have to come to my rescue all the time Princess."

Bristling at the title Emma growled. "Fine. But this is over. You all listening?" Looking round the Diner to see the nods. "Good. No one and I mean no one is going to give Regina any grief. If I see or hear anything that looks like you'll be giving her a hard time, you answer to me. Now carry on people nothing to see here."

Reluctantly people began to return to their previous conversations and soon enough they lost interest in the little group of people huddled round the bar.

Snow stood in front of Charming acting as a blockade between her husband and her daughter that were busy glaring daggers at one another. Granny and Ruby joined the family in the interests of keeping their establishment from becoming a battleground.

"I feel that I should warn you that royalty or not I will bar you from my Diner if this escalates any further. So you'd both better calm down. Understood? It's good to have you back home by the way Sheriff." Granny stood next to Snow between father and daughter, leaving no doubt to the truth of her words.

Emma backed down first her hard gaze leaving David's softening slightly when the moved to Granny. "I got it, thanks. It's pretty good to be back."

"So tell us Emz what did you miss the most? Mary Margaret already told us it was David for her." Ruby leaned over the bar as if doing so would get her the answer sooner.

Emma frowned at the question, she had missed a lot of things when she'd been away. Snow took it upon herself to answer for her daughter. "Emma missed Henry the most. She was really worried about him."

Henry's face lit up but faltered when he saw Emma shake her head. "Yeah I missed the kid but he isn't what I missed the most. I'll tell you what I really missed my beetle."

Jaws dropped and gaped at the blonde. Looks varying from amusement to you heartless bitch. Regina recovered first smirking as she slapped the younger woman's arm, none too lightly. "Too much exercise while you were away in the wilderness dear?"

Nodding Emma carried on. "I really missed bear claws too, and a proper bed, anything electrically powered. But I would have done anything to have my car with me." Placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I really did miss you kid you were one of the reasons I was so desperate to get home."

" What was the other reason?" Emma had forgotten how perceptive the ten year old could be. Her eyes darted to Regina after being asked and Henry picked up on that too. "You missed my mum."

David did not like the statement, that's what it was. There had been no hesitation or confusion on the boys tone when he had said it. Standing straighter he spoke. "I'm pretty sure that's not true Henry. Emma had no reason to miss Regina."

Regina grasped the clenched fist before it could be thrown towards the Prince. Having to use both hands to subdue the blondes trembling arm, she hadn't forgotten how strong younger woman could be. "You know nothing about it. Don't think for a second that you know anything about me or what I feel."

"Everyone knows that you two hate each other. You were always at the others throat."

"David. Charming please be quiet." Mary Margaret placed a hand on the man's chest, oddly sending a grateful look to Regina holding her daughter back. "Emma please calm down before you get thrown out, we only just got home sweetheart. This is supposed to be a celebration."

Emma allowed Regina to lower her fist though the brunette did not release her hold, her thumbs brushing soothingly over the back of the blondes hand. "I'll calm down when he stops being an ass. I'll be leaving now anyway, I've had enough. See you later Mary Margaret. Come on kid." Henry slid off the bar stool to follow his mother's out of the Diner.

"Where are you going?" David shouted gathering the attention of all the other patrons of the Diner again.

"I don't see how that's any of your business David." Emma said over her shoulder.

"Henry hasn't been staying with Regina." David replied smiling when his daughter stopped.

"What?" Looking between her father, her son and her…Regina. The guilty look on Henry's face and the pained look on Regina's proved the man's statement true. "You took my son away from his mother."

"It was his choice Emma." David said proud at having done the right thing for his grandsons safety, frowning when he saw Emma's face went blank showing no sign of emotion.

The blonde looked at the boy the unspoken question clear even to Henry. "It's true Emma."

"Then you can stay where you've been staying." The tone Emma used left no room for argument.

"But I want…"

"It doesn't matter kid. When you give me the right reasons for wanting to return to **your **home, you can join us. Until then you can continue staying with David and Mary Margaret."

"I want to come home with you." The voice of a petulant child rang out through the Diner.

"Wrong answer. See you later kid." Emma turned leading Regina out of the room.

"I'm sorry Henry. Goodbye for now dear." Regina managed before she was tugged out the door.

* * *

Emma had powered down the street fuming. Regina complied with the blondes will being led quickly to her home.

It wasn't until the entered the spacious home of the Queen that Emma released her hand, stomping into the lounge. Regina waited a moment before following her into the room. The blonde threw herself onto the sofa, grabbed a cushion, placed it over her face and screamed into it to release her frustration.

Regina watched in amusement at the dramatics. "Feeling better now dear?"

The cushion was thrown back onto the sofa and a grunt was her only reply. Regina sat next to the younger woman wondering what she could do. Thinking back to Henry's question and statement she decided to go with that. "So I was one of the reasons you wanted to get home dear?"

Emma blushed avoiding meeting the Queens gaze. "You know you were."

"I honestly didn't Sheriff."

"Would you cut that out it wouldn't kill you to call me by my name." Emma finally allowed their eyes to meet.

"I'm not convinced I want to put your theory to the test Miss Swan."

"Regina you have called my name to the heavens in praise and rapture. Here you are next to me living proof that you can say my name and live to tell about it." Emma felt a deep sense of pride at the dark blush that spread across the older woman's face.

"Well I can't argue with that. A point well made, Emma." Regina shyly averted her eyes, feeling uncharacteristically demur.

Emma placed her forefinger and thumb under Regina's head using them to coax her head up. When chocolate eyes met hazel once more Emma grinned. "I really missed you Regina."

"I missed you too Emma." Coyly Regina smiled. "You know you've hurt Henry's feelings, don't you dear?"

"Turnabout is fair play." Emma sighed. "Look the kid has hurt you unnecessarily…"

"So you thought you'd treat him similarly? Emma he is a child." Regina scoffed, the logic blondes logic was childish. Akin to he started it.

"Don't defend his choices Regina. Henry's a smart kid, a good kid. He should've known better." Emma doubted he would've done it if he knew how deeply he had probably hurt his mum. She knew from nights spent holding the brunette near that she wasn't as thick skinned as she allowed people to believe.

"Everyone makes mistakes. He was afraid, I understand why he did it." After all there was a time when Regina would've done the same thing if she could. If anything she was glad that was all Henry had done, she'd commissioned someone to kill her mother, she didn't intend to let her relationship with her son fall that far from grace.

"That doesn't make it right. He loves you Regina and he needs to realise that it's not a crime to love you. You're his mother Regina and that rejection had to hurt." Love should never be a crime and to love Regina well how could that be viewed as anything other than a natural given.

"You're being unusually insightful my dear." Rising Regina strode to the small table which housed the crystal decanter full of apple cider.

"Hmm…It happens every now and again." Hazel eyes follow each minute movement the brunette makes. Nodding absentmindedly at the glass that is raised in question. Regina's muscles flex when she pours her delicious cider into the two waiting glasses, Emma's glad that she is already sitting as her knees feel weak. Shaking her head she resists the urge to slap her face for such ridiculous feelings. She hasn't been away that long, looking at the Queen's backside in flattering designer trousers shouldn't be making her feel like a sexually frustrated teenager.

Regina stalks back to the sofa a glass in each hand extremely pleased at Emma's appreciation of her every move. Handing one glass to Emma, Regina retakes her place slowly crossing her legs, red lips twitching when the blonde takes a gulp of cider, trying and failing to avert her eyes.

They sit in companionable silence for a while, neither wanting to disturb the calm that had settled over them. Content to sip at Regina's prized apple cider. Emma's fingers tap against her leg, fidgeting Regina learned early on in their relationship was not a good sign. Emma has the extraordinary ability to be the laziest person Regina has ever met and equally the most hyperactive. Clearly Emma had spent a lot of time being in action while she'd been away.

"Tell me about your time there, please dear." It might be a long shot but hopefully in retelling her adventures Emma will be able to expel some of the pent up energy.

* * *

They took turns telling each other all that the felt was worth mentioning about their time apart. They covered everything unaware of the time passing, the sun had set by the time Regina got to tell Emma haltingly about Daniels resurrection by Dr Whale, by Dr Frankenstein. Emma gathered the brunette into her arms as silent tears tracked down tan cheeks at having to recount the memory of losing her first love for good. Regina burrowed her head into the crook of Emma's neck and allowing the blonde to sooth the resurfacing pain.

Emma continued to hold Regina while telling the last part of her time in their homeland. Emma played it cool, as though it was perfectly normal to face a powerful witch and notorious pirate in a race to be the first ones through a magical portal into another land. Hopefully Storybrooke. Regina startled when Emma mentioned Cora's attempt to remove her heart.

Sitting up from the blondes embrace Regina places her hand on Emma's chest, over her heart. Emma gazes at the brunette in sympathy for the old memories she has surely reawakened, again. Placing a hand over the delicate one that rests over her heart Emma pushes it harder against her chest.

"I'm fine Regina but you can check if you want." The sincerity of the words startling the Queen.

"You trust me with your heart? Emma you do know I am infamous for taking possession of people's hearts…and crushing them?" Doe brown eyes delve into hazel.

"It hasn't been my heart for a while now Regina. It's yours to do with as you please. So check on it to make sure it's ok." Emma repressed the desire to run from being in such an emotionally vulnerable position.

With an almost indiscernible nod Regina's hand sunk into the blondes chest and wrapped around her heart. Emma shivered when Regina's hand caressed the beating organ before pulling her hand out of Emma's chest. Chocolate eyes wandered over the younger woman's face, hazel eyes closed, pink lips slightly parted and Regina felt warmth bubble up in her own chest. Her affection for the White Knight unable to stay locked away any longer.

Full red lips land softly on slightly dry pink in a chaste kiss before retreating. Hazel eyes lazily open to meet hooded brown.

"Satisfied with the state of my heart then your Majesty?" Emma says nuzzling the Queens neck, placing soft kisses on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Not quite dear." The blonde head draws back to look questioningly at the brunette. "It seems to be beating slowly, I'd like it to be faster."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Emma says leaning forward only to topple onto the sofa, Regina standing above her giggling into her hand.

"Then you'd best follow me dear." With that Regina leaves the room, climbing the stairs. Smirking at the sound of the less graceful woman clambering of the sofa and up the stairs behind her.

* * *

Regina made it to her bedroom before Emma caught up with her. Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she found herself sandwiched between her bedroom door and Emma, her hands held above her head. The blonde kissed her way up the brunettes neck and along her jaw before landing on delightful lips. A denim clad thigh pressed against Regina in an exquisite torture. The Queen rocked herself against it desperate for more friction. It's wasn't fair that strong calloused hands took hold of her hips not allowing her to continue her quest. Emma's tongue ran along her lips seeking entrance, Regina ignored the plea in punishment for her restricted lower body movement.

Regina used her released hands to reverse their position, she may not be as strong as the Sheriff but she's strong enough to get what she wants. Latching onto the blondes neck Regina made sure that she'd leave a mark before stepping back and away from the dazed younger woman. Hazel eyes burning with desire locked onto doe brown. Impatient Emma striped off her jacket and top flinging them unceremoniously to the floor her bra close behind. Brown eyes casually assessed the state of the body bared before her. There were bruises but there were no major wounds or new scars, a good sign, her lover hadn't suffered too much physically while she'd been away.

Emma grabbed Regina to her unable to stand the small distance between them. Deft fingers worked on the button of her jeans before she knew it she found herself fully exposed to the brunette as the Queen tugged the jeans and her underwear down in one. The unwanted articles of clothing were kicked away and Regina remained kneeling before Emma, the sight an indescribable turn on to the blonde. But not nearly as much as when she was practically flung onto the bed and Regina crawled between her legs.

"Hmm…My Emma, you smell good enough to eat." Regina said trailing kisses teasingly around Emma's core.

"Well then dig in." Emma panted out, anything to get those talented lips where she wanted them.

Regina's head shot backwards to look at the blonde. "You did not just say that."

"Can't think straight right now. Cut me some slack." Emma pleaded. "I need you your Majesty. Please."

Smirking as she is prone to do Regina decided to put the blonde out of her misery and swept her tongue along the length of slick heat. She had missed the taste of the blonde and didn't wait long before delving between velvet folds in earnest.

Emma canted her hip upwards in an effort to get closer to Regina, to get the probing tongue deeper inside her. Regina placed her hands on the toned stomach of the blonde in an effort to control the thrusting hips beneath her. Emma with one hand gripped onto the hands that were holding her down and with the other she slid it into silken locks tightening it into a fist to hold Regina to her. Regina moaned the vibrations sending a volt of pleasure though Emma.

"Hmm…Regina." Emma threw her head back moaning her lovers name out breathlessly.

Feeling the walls around her tongue contracting and the fist in her hair tightening its grip Regina doubled her efforts. Emma let out a breathless cry, her body shaking her orgasm taking control. Regina being the thoughtful lover that she was locked her lips around the sensitised bundle of nerves and sucked. Regina hummed, her tongue flicking over Emma's clit intensifying and prolonging the blondes orgasm. When Emma's hand tried to pry Regina away from her sensitive flesh, she relented leaving the area with a farewell kiss that caused the blonde to twitch.

Regina stood stretching and gazed at the boneless heap on her bed. Emma lay with one arm flung over her eyes panting and with a sheen of sweat covering her in an enticing manner. Regina had done well, if she did so herself.

Feeling the brunettes eyes on her Emma removed the arm covering her eyes letting it drop above her head and looked at the brunette above her. The Queen was staring at her and she was still dressed, the only part of Regina that looked a little out of place was her hair. Something had to be done about that.

"Tell me do you plan on joining me or are you just going to work on your statue impersonation?" Emma unable in her current state to be original used Regina's earlier quip.

Regina crawled over the body beneath her and kissed the blonde, the younger woman able to taste herself on her lovers lips. Emma grew impatient trying to undo the buttons on Regina's shirt and ripped the sides apart, button scattering across the room. Regina growled into the blondes mouth. Emma didn't bother pretending to be apologetic hazel eyes twinkling, she rolled over so that she was lying between the Queen's thighs, and grinned down at the snarling face of her lover. The blonde made quick work of removing the rest of the brunettes clothes and attached herself to a painfully erect peck, tweaking it's twin with her hand.

Regina gasped holding Emma to her breast and rocking her hips against the stomach of the woman above her. Emma trailed kisses up Regina's neck pulling back to watch the brunette's face with rapt attention when two fingers entered her and began a smooth pace within her folds. Chocolate eyes that had snapped shut in bliss when her lover had entered her opened to meet intense hazel above her. Regina used a hand to coax the blonde into a kiss, Emma's hand keeping its rhythm steady and Regina's hips matching her thrusts perfectly.

Regina clung to Emma, her nails digging into a pale back as the pace grew frantic. Emma lifted Regina's hip slightly changing the angle that she entered the Queen, giving her better access to the sweet spot that would send Regina over the edge. The palm of the blondes hand perfectly stroked against the hardened nub, brown eyes clenched shut.

"Don't stop…Emma!" The final encouragement to ensure Emma knew what she had to do and Regina's climax hit her.

"I won't, baby. God you're beautiful." Emma continued her ministrations. Slowing her thrusts to bring Regina down gently and let her ride the waves for as long as she could.

Regina opened her eyes to see Emma licking her fingers clean, Regina grabbed at the hand and finished the job for her lover. Smirking in satisfaction when hazel eyes glazed over.

Emma lay down next to Regina , pulling the sheets over them and wrapping an arm around the brunette holding her to her side. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and absently traced patterns on the blondes toned abdomen.

"So does this mean we're in a relationship now?" Emma questioned eyes running over the ceiling.

"We were in a relationship before dear." The had always been in a relationship. There was their initial hate-hate relationship, which had been all teeth, nails and biting remarks. Then it had been their love-hate relationship, alternating between being the lover and the hater, it was like a form of role play for them. But now Regina wasn't sure what category they fell into.

"Yeah but will this be our dirty little secret or will we be open about it?" Emma ran her hand up and down the smooth back of her lover.

"Whatever you want Emma. Just so long as we're together." Regina said placing a gentle kiss to the neck before her. Being together was all that mattered now, Regina didn't want to be without Emma again. Separation just didn't bear thinking about.

"Listen to you getting all soft on me." Emma chuckled.

"Don't ruin it Swan." Regina poked the firm abdomen of her lover.

"Ok." Emma placed a kiss on Regina's head. "Hey Regina?"

"Hmm…What is it dear?" Regina said eyes closed, breathing evening out.

"I missed you the most." Emma confessed before being lulled to sleep with her Queen in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**So there were a couple of reviewers that wanted a second chapter. I hope I've done that request justice. **

**And to clarify a point Regina never actually removed Emma's heart she just made sure it was where it was supposed to. Safe and sound in Emma's chest. So I hope you're no longer freaked out redcharcoal. I got to tell you though that made me laugh, I didn't realise it might not be clear to the reader. It was clear to me but then I wrote it.**

Emma didn't want to wake up, she had been stuck in a world were luxurious mattresses and deliciously soft, warm and naked Evil Queen bed mates did not exist. So it wasn't hard to understand Emma's fury at being woken by a the shrill ringing of a phone. What made it worse was that Regina was actually attempting to leave their bed in order to answer the bloody thing. Admittedly the brunette didn't struggle to much against the hold her lover had around her waist but it was still enough to waken the blonde further.

The ringing continued and Regina was still poised to get up and answer it. Or at least she was until Emma rolled over taking her lover with her and settling half on top of the brunette. The blond sighed contentedly when the obnoxious ringing stopped.

"You realise that sooner or later we will have to leave this bed?" The brunette asked running a hand through the tangled blonde tresses that lay on her chest.

Grunting and squeezing the body beneath her a little tighter Emma chose not to answer the question and attempted to bury her head into her lovers chest.

"We both have things that we need to do. Like shower for instance, because my dear I could ignore the smell last night but I have my limits."

"What exactly are you saying?" Emma asked raising her head off its comfortable pillow.

"You smell rancid." The brunettes nose scrunching in distaste to drive the statement home.

"Please don't pull your punches because you missed me." Removing herself from Regina's embrace Emma sat up, eyebrows knitting together. "It's not as if there were many opportunities to wash while I was looking for a way home while running from your sociopath mother."

"I'm sure that's true dear, but I'm sure that there would have been some chances for personal hygiene to be tended to."

"I get it you want me to shower." Getting up the blonde stretched, brown eyes travelling leisurely across the exposed body. "You want to join me to make sure that I'm washed to Regina Mills approved standards?"

Gracefully stalking to her lover Regina ran a hand across the pale abdomen in passing, pausing at the door to her en suite. "I think that would be for the best, I'd hate to think that you weren't thoroughly washed."

"You're so considerate." Entering the spacious bathroom in time to see Regina start the water flowing. "And I will be more than happy to return the favour your Majesty."

Beckoning the younger woman under the warm spray, Regina smirks. "Believe me, my gallant Knight, I know you will."

* * *

It took a ridiculous amount of time for the two women to finish in the shower. They had to crawl out of the cubicle their legs having lost the strength to hold them up after a particularly intense round of lovemaking.

Regina threw one fluffy white towel at Emma and holding tightly to the counter stood to wrap another around her glistening wet body. The blonde crawled in to her lover in a manner that shouldn't have been sexy in any way, with the towel hanging over back like a saddle, and took the proffered hand to get to her feet. Leaning heavily on one another they stumbled laughing into the master bedroom. Emma fell onto the bed while Regina successfully made it to her vanity table. Doe eyes tracing the delightful body lying supine in her bed, Regina dried her hair and set about getting ready for the day ahead.

The brunette had just put on one of Emma's favourite lingerie sets. It may not have been a practical choice but Regina wasn't thinking about practicality. The red silk and black lace corset with matching garter skirt had proven popular with the blonde many times in the past and Regina wanted Emma to know exactly what she was wearing under her clothes. After all the blonde would be the one removing them in the evening and the knowledge of what lay beneath Regina's clothes would drive Emma mad as the day progressed. Regina could feel hazel eyes raking over her back as she rolled the hold ups, up her leg. Attaching one black laced top to the clip, hanging from her red silk and lace garter skirt. Regina bent over to do the other leg, after the ordeal her lover had been through she should be rewarded further with a show.

She had was straightening out when strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her firmly against a still naked body. Lips peppered kisses across a tan shoulder, the brunette tilting her head to provide easier access to her throat.

"If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?" Emma moaned into Regina's ear.

"Hmm…Love?" The brunette turned in the blondes arms to face her.

"I love you Regina." Emma admitted with a chaste kiss to pink lips that are yet to have their usual coat of red applied.

"Just because I'm wearing lingerie, dear?" An eyebrow arched perfectly.

"Of course not, you weren't wearing any when I was loving you in the shower, or last night. Believe me when I tell you I love you with all that I am Regina Mills." Hazel eyes bored into doe brown imploring the other woman to accept her words as truth.

"I love you too Emma. More than I can say." Regina claimed Emma's lips in a decidedly less chaste manner. Pushing the blonde back Regina rested her forehead against her lovers bare shoulder. "Now dear you need to get dressed."

Ignoring the petulant look on her lovers face Regina quickly finished getting dressed, shimmying into her chosen shirt and pulling on her favourite silk shirt. She left for the kitchen, she'd built up quite an appetite. Grinning Regina called over her shoulder. "Pancakes in ten minutes dear. If you aren't there by then neither will your breakfast." Regina chuckled as she heard the blonde scrambling around the room, looking for clean clothes that she'd actually wear.

* * *

"I missed you." Emma declared hugging Regina from behind while the brunette sets the finishing touches on their pancakes.

"You've already told me that." Regina smiled.

"I'm going to keep telling you because I don't want you forgetting how important you are to me, how much I love you." Emma grabbed both plates and placed them on the table waiting for Regina to settle next to her before digging in.

"I missed you too. More than I could of imagined." Sharing a smile they happily ate in silence, content to be together.

Then the doorbell rang…incessantly. With the sound of a fist banging on the door just to ensure that there is no way the noise cannot be heard from any room in the house. Regina answered the door, ducking just in time to narrowly avoid the fist that was about to hammer against the door again.

"David, can I help you?" Regina asks

"What have you done to her? Where is she? I swear Regina if you have hurt her you'll pay." David stormed into the mansion barging past Regina, looking around madly leaving Henry and Mary Margaret on the porch

"I have done nothing that was not unwanted. She is in the kitchen. And I can assure you that she has not been harmed. Please come in, make yourself at home." Regina drawled motioning for Henry and Mary Margaret to enter the mansion.

"Thank you Regina." Snow said one hand on Henry's shoulder, making the briefest eye contact with the other woman.

"Yeah thanks mum." Henry stared at his mother, feeling there was something different about the woman that had raised him.

"You're welcome Henry…Snow." Regina acknowledged the two younger brunettes, walking past David and into the kitchen. "They're here for you dear." Regina said walking to the sink and busying herself with the dishes.

It proved just enough warning for the blonde to be marginally more prepared for the impromptu family hug that she found herself in. Snow was the first to release her hold on the blonde after the waves of awkwardness broke through the initial happiness that the pixie cut brunette felt at seeing her daughter. In an effort to ease Emma's discomfort Mary Margaret gently prised David and Henry off the blonde.

David placed a hand on each shoulder and looked over the blonde for any sign that she was hurt. His hands were quickly shrugged off and Emma took a couple of steps back until she was leaning against the worktop.

"What brings you here so early?" The blonde questioned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Emma it's almost noon." Mary Margaret replied frowning.

"Early is a matter of perspective then. You haven't answered my question." Emma shrugged.

"We phoned earlier and there was no answer." Snow said looking at the older woman at the sink. "We thought that maybe something was wrong."

"Because a phone wasn't answered." Emma laughed derisively.

"No because you were here with **her**." Charming said motioning to the brunette that had her back to the others in the room.

When Emma saw her lovers shoulder tense, her temper was sparked. "Ok first of she has a name, Regina. Secondly why would something be wrong because I was with her?"

"Because she's Evil, Emma. The Evil Queen!" David yelled moving towards the woman.

"I like her that way." Emma moved to block access to her lover.

"Emma!" Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? She's a bad girl I like that. I'm no angel myself." Emma smiled, she didn't just like it she loved it.

"But you've never killed anyone Emma." Henry spoke up, tired of sitting on the side lines while his grandparents and birth mother had a verbal tennis match.

"…" The blonde stood staring at boy for a moment. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me kid."

Gasping Henry rushed forward to grip onto his blonde mothers hand. "Is that why you went to jail, you killed someone? The deserved it though right?"

"No Henry that wasn't why I went to jail." Emma looked to the ceiling as if it would provide her with the will she needed to carry on. "Being a bounty hunter Henry is dangerous. It can occasionally be life threatening, it all depends on the mark you're after. I've had to kill men because it was them or me Henry. But that doesn't change the fact that there is blood on my hands. The blood of men that were sons, fathers, brothers. They all had families Henry, families that never got to see them again because of me. No one ever deserves to die Henry. In a perfect world no one would ever have to die of unnatural causes but the world we live in is imperfect and that's just not how it works."

"But you're…you're the White Knight. You don't kill people." Henry cried, willingly falling into Regina's comforting embrace. Snuggling into his mums arms.

"In the real world death can be caused by anyone. Being good or bad doesn't always factor into it." Emma sighed how had it gone tits up so fast, not that it hadn't been before but this was so far from what they should've been discussing.

"You're coming home with us, now." Charming grabbed Emma's arm.

"Don't think for a second that because you are a biological donor that you can tell me what to do David." Emma wrenched her arm out of the man's grasp standing by her lover and son.

"I am your father! You belong with your family, so get a move on and come with us." The man was stopped by the petite brunette before he could reach his daughter and grandson again.

"David! Charming! Enough Emma doesn't want to come with us, just leave before someone does something they'll regret." Snow pleaded with her Prince.

"Why?" When he saw the confusion that crossed all the faces in the room David elaborated. "Why are you so desperate to stay with that witch? What sort of spell has she put you under?"

"I'm not under a spell you idiot…I'm"

"Emma." Regina warned.

"No, if he wants to know Regina I'll tell him, ok?" At the affirmative nod she got Emma continued. "After being stuck in Fairy Tale Land I wanted to spend time with the person I missed the most. My lover. Regina."

"…" Mary Margaret managed to catch David before he collided with the floor before looking up to meet a pair of hazel eyes that matched her own. "You never told me that you were…uh. You know seeing anyone."

"I wasn't seeing anyone. Just Regina." The blonde points out obtusely.

"Mum have you and Emma been together long."

"We've been seeing each other for quite some time now Henry." Regina admits.

"How come I didn't know?"

"We're ninjas, kid."

"Swan." The brunette glared at her lover. "We didn't want anyone to know Henry. So we kept it a secret, even from you. We're sorry we kept it from you sweetheart but we didn't want to upset you." Regina smoothed the boys hair absentmindedly.

"Did you not trust me?" Henry asked looking between both his mothers.

"Na, we just didn't want you to get angry with your mum." Emma crouched down to pat her son on the back.

"Why would I get angry?" The boy narrowed his eyes when he asked, looking eerily like his brunette mother.

"You kept on reminding me that she was the Evil Queen every time you saw me kid. If you knew that we were together, would you have believed that it was because we genuinely wanted to be or would you have assumed, like your jackass grandpa, that I was under a spell?"

"Language." The Queen reprimanded.

"Whatever. So do you see why we kept it a secret kid?" The blonde asked glancing over her shoulder, when she heard the man behind her groan.

"Yeah, I guess." Henry looked between his mother's again before settling on Emma. "I know why I want to stay here now Emma."

"Well then enlighten me kid."

"This is where I belong. David said that you belong with family and so do I. So we need to stay here with mum otherwise we're not with our family."

"I'm proud of you kid. I knew you'd figure it out, just needed a little reminder of what's important. But there is something else you need to do before you can stay here. Got any idea what you need to do?" Her lover and son frown at her, again the similarity is almost unnerving but incredibly endearing. Emma smiles when she can practically see the switch flip in Henry's mind.

The boy clambers out of his mum's arms to face her. A serious look plastered on his face, he took one of Regina's hands in his own. "I'm really sorry mum. For everything. I'm so sorry mummy, I didn't want to hurt you."

"What the hell?" David questioned looking at the scene before him. His grandson crying and being held by a crying Regina and Emma glaring daggers at him again.

"It's time for us to go Charming." Snow helped haul the man to his feet.

"You heard Mary Margaret time to go Henry, Emma." David held his hand out to his family.

Mary Margaret ran a hand over her face in frustration. "They're staying here David."

"Why?" Confusion spread over the Princes features.

"I told you already David. Your head never touched the floor so you couldn't have forgotten." Emma crossed over to the man to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, without fainting. I'm staying with my **lover**, Regina and Henry is staying with us too."

"But…"

"I love her David. With every fibre of me being I love her." A pale hand rose to stop the man from interrupting her. "We're a family Regina, Henry and me, so we've got to stay together. And I know that you and Mary Margaret are family too but, and I don't mean to be harsh, I can live without you. But life without Regina is near unbearable, so there is nothing that can be said or done to make me leave her side. Especially after I just got back to her. Understand?"

The Prince looks at his wife before returning his gaze to his daughter. "Unfortunately I do. But I don't have to like it Emma. Regina has caused so much pain in this family, just because you think you love her doesn't erase all the evil she has done in the past."

"I know that I love her and she's responsible for a lot of happiness and good too." Emma shoved the man towards the door. The other's following close behind. "Henry was raised by her, a hell of a lot better than I ever would of managed. He's the brilliant kid that we all love because of Regina. She makes me happier than I've ever been before, Regina gave me something that I'd been searching for my whole life, a family."

"You would've had a family if she had never cast the curse!" Charming shouted on the porch.

"She wasn't the one that shoved me into a cupboard in the hope that I'd be alright and one day would save the day!" Emma yelled, satisfied that the man had nothing to come back with Emma stepped back into the house.

"Goodbye Henry, Emma…Regina. We'll see you another time." Snow hugged each of them briefly in turn before leading her husband down the path.

"I'm going to my room. Talk to you later mum, Emma." Henry dashed up the stairs, his arrival at his room announced by the thump of a door being swung shut.

Regina took Emma by the arm and practically dragged her into the lounge. Their glasses from last night still sat on the table and Regina made a mental note to take them to the kitchen later. Shoving the blonde onto the sofa Regina straddled her. The Queen claimed the pink lips that she loved in a passionate kiss. Their tongues duelling neither gaining the upper hand.

"What was that for?" The dazed blonde asked.

"I found it indescribably sexy, dear. Hearing you defending me and our love. Such actions should be rewarded." The brunette answered nuzzling the woman beneath her.

"Have I made my Queen happy?"

"Yes my love you have."

"Good. That's all that matters. I'll do it as many times as it takes to make people see that I love you." Emma said with a sharp nod of the head to drive her statement home.

"I don't doubt it Emma." Regina kissed the underside of the blondes jaw.

The laid on the sofa holding each other listening to the noises their son was making as he moved about his room above them.

"Emma." Regina whispered.

"Hmm."

"I love you." Another kiss was placed on the blondes jaw.

"I love you too." Emma smiled. "Hey, Regina."

"Yes, dear."

"I missed you." It was said in as serious a tone as the blonde could manage.

"I know, Emma. I missed you the most too." The brunette laughed.

"We'll I'd be worried if you'd missed Mary Margaret." Emma grinned at the disgusted look that crossed her lovers face. Emma kissed her lover soundly to give Regina something more pleasant to think about


End file.
